Nice Move, Grandpa
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: An alternate to the epic fight scene in the office. Slash, CooperMoses. Note the rating! Oneshot.


**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Note the rating :) Lots of smut.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own R.E.D., its characters, etc.

* * *

It started when William dragged Frank across the blinds over the office window. Cooper knew he had to be winning - he was younger, faster, and smarter. He had to be, to keep his job, and there was no way he was going to lose -

Frank suddenly flipped him, arms around his waist, and William's breath caught in his throat. Partially from hitting the carpet, the other...William hadn't realized how warm and rough Frank's hands were. The thought kept him off guard for a moment, but he regained it by tossing a filing drawer at the retired man's head. Frank fell onto his back against the desk, pulling William with him.

Another shocked wave passed through him, and suddenly his arm was trapped in Frank's. They lay panting, limbs tangled within each other, and William tried to pull away. "What - "

Then it happened. Frank shot up, pushing William with him, against the wall, and suddenly their lips were mashed together. William dumbly realized just how warm _all _of Frank Moses was, and it relaxed him. He tried to push away after a moment, but the agent had the upper hand. William finally opened his mouth, allowing it to be invaded and explored. Their tongues fought just as they had moments ago, and a small moan scraped against William's throat.

Frank smiled crookedly and pulled away. "Still wanna kick my ass?" He dropped to his knees, and brushed his lips around the front of William's pants. "Gonna teach me a lesson, kid?"

William couldn't answer. He tried, but a weak gurgle left him and he shook his head. "Don't..."

Frank stood up. He took William's shoulders in his hands, and watched the younger man's eyes roll. His dark hair was fly-away from the struggle, and blood was drying under his perfect nose. Frank took thick locks into his hands, and pulled Cooper closer. "What are you doin', huh? You got your boss's head shoved so far up your ass, you can't see what I'm trying to do. I'm not the bad guy here, kid."

"Whatever," William growled, and dove in for another kiss. His heart was pounding and damn if their fight hadn't turned him on, feeling all those muscles work against him. He let Frank guide him back to the desk and haul him up onto it. He began to unbutton his shirt and muttered,"We're all the bad guys."

Frank kissed the now exposed skin, breathing in the mixture of cologne and sweat. "Life's too short to...focus on shit like that. Just enjoy it, dumbass."

William fell quiet, thinking on the double meaning. He was _more_ than enjoying this, and his cock responded to each touch and kiss he received. He watched Frank's hands make quick work of his buckle and zipper, his fingers trailing along the white boxers underneath. He fought a blush when Frank chuckled quietly, and William couldn't tell if he was being made fun of or not. "What?"

Frank shook his head. "I like these. Exoffico," he read along the elastic. "Looks good with your skin tone." With that said, he ducked down and pressed his lips to the tight fabric, and felt the member underneath twitch against him. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over it, listening to William moan above him. "Want it, kid?"

William's eyes were aimed at the ceiling, his back arched. "W-Wait. Just wait, okay?" He panted. Frank straightened up to look at him, and the scrutiny was unnerving. Then in one movement, he'd pulled Frank back in for a kiss, and guided a hand down into his pants. "This. I want this..."

Frank murmured his approval, and removed the confining fabric from around William's cock. His skin was hot and responsive as Frank stroked, and William's hips began to drive into his hand. Frank let a couple of fingers slip down past William's balls, to that sensitive spot that left the younger man breathless. His hazel eyes were burning and he kept them staring into Frank's. "God," he moaned, like he were in pain, "never felt this - " His chest hitched and his face was twisted in pleasure. "Please, Moses..."

Frank looked at him, almost tenderly. His fingers trailed back up, and he gave steady, firm strokes. "We don't have much time, Cooper. You gotta come soon, or they'll catch us."

William nodded desperately, and his stomach began to stir. "Kiss me again. One last time..." He closed his eyes as Frank's lips were on him, and instead of fighting they were dancing. William's legs hooked around Frank's hips, and he groaned in relief as he came. Hot and sudden and into that rough skin, and again when Frank's tongue caressed the top of his mouth. The older man pulled away, and with his free hand found a box of Kleenex that somehow hadn't landed on the floor in their tussle.

Frank cleaned his hand, and threw the used tissue into the trash. He handed one to William, who took it gratefully. "You fight good, kid."

William wiped down briefly and tucked himself in, zipping his pants up again. "Not bad yourself, old man."

Frank peered at him from the door, smiling. "Kordeski trained you?" He watched William nod. "I trained Kordeski."

Then Frank Moses was gone, and William wasn't sure exactly what the hell had happened between them.


End file.
